A surprising arrival
by writter 1
Summary: Together with the royal monarchs of ooo, Finn and Jake finds out what actually happened after the Mushroom War when a mistery figure returns to Earth with a conspiracy they must stop.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the land of Ooo, no cranky Ice king running around trying to kidnap princesses so me and Jake were hanging out at Pb's place. As we reached the castle, Peppermint Butler lead us into the princess's lab. Pb was experimenting with some chemicals when we arrived.

Hello Finn and Jake, she greeted us

Hi Pb, we replied

I've just received this strange message, when I deciphered it, it says:

_To: The person who is reading this message _

_We are returning after 1000 years so that Earth could recover after the Mushroom War, please inform your governments immediately to send us a reply message, confirming that you have received the message. No need for that, we are coming just now._

_Admiral Dan_

Just then, the sky darkened, I thought it was an eclipse but as we ran outside, it was a gigantic floating spacecraft. As the spacecraft descended, the grassland beneath it was scorched in to ashes. Pb and the other monarchs gathered up near the ship's landing and wait for the mistery figure to reveal. I also ran there and saw Marceline talking to Pb.

Did you receive the message, asked Pb

Yes I did, it's like, a thousand of them was sent to us, said Marceline

I wonder if they are friends or foes ? ,

We will see.


	2. Chapter 2

The gigantic spacecraft landed down, and a metal door opens. I held my breath. Who will walk out? , I questioned my self

A figure appeared, it was a middle aged man.

Presenting, crown prince of Gliese 581 and admiral of the fleet, prince Dan, the man said.

Then, another figure stepped out of the spacecraft, followed by soldiers in uniform carrying sigils and flags.

I was shocked. He was just a boy, like me. But he looked much older. He weared a black button up shirt with stiff collars, decorated with a navy blue sash, a few medals and felts. He carried a long curvy sword by his side. And on his head is a cocked bicorne. A human, like me, I'am not alone anymore !

I looked at the other princesses. They were shocked too when they saw him.

Greetings, monarchs of Earth, we come in peace, I would like to ask, who is the smartest one in here ?

Everyone points at Pb. Her, Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum, I would like to invite you and the other rulers on to my flagship for a quick conversation. You could bring your champions too. Would that be fine?-Asked the boy.

That would be great, prince Dan.

Great! Gentlemen, bring me two large hoverboards. These ladies and there champions are going with me.

As your wish, sir.

Finn, I need you and Jake to go with me as my champions, would that be fine?-Asked Pb

Curioused, I agreed and followed her and the other princesses on to the hoverboards.

As we headed in to the ship, a ton of questions were raised inside my mind.

So I'am not the last human . But where did all the humans go? Why did they left the planet? If they do, why did they return, are they friendly or just faking it?


	3. Chapter 3

As we headed in to the ship, I was amazed with the interior design. I have seen cities on turtle shells, cities in coffee filters but I have never seen a mini metropolis fitted in to a spaceship. The boards then descended as we proceeded to walk in to a meeting room. Theres an enormous round table in the middle with holographic projections of Ooo.

Please, take a seat, said the Prince as he pressed a button, and a large screen appeared, showing a footage.

As we all know, a millenium ago, there was a war. The Great Mushroom War. Nuclear weapons were used by the nations as solutions. Sadly, the radiation emmited from the blasts, and fallouts had effected on us, causing all humans too died rapidly.

On the screen , mushroom clouds appeared, bearing the same look like the bomb the Lich detonated in the farmworld.

The humans were thought to be extinct. However, before the start of the War, a ship left the planet, carrying the best selected individuals on to the planet Gliese 581 to aid the survival of mankind.

On the screen, a ship appeared, it seems to be departing from Earth.

Then, a government was established and the king is my great grandfather. We had calculated the amount of time for life to regenerate on Earth. We also stated the theory that mutations could had occurred due to the radiation. Oxygen level also rises from 21% to 34%, making human strength much stronger than before and the growth rate also increased.

Now, we have return to rebuild Earth and form a colony and this is why we have to meet the rulers of at the present. We want to take back our home. You have two choices. One, all of you and your people could leave the land and live in the far northern regions and give us the land in peace. Two, I will tell my armada to wipe out the entire land and obliterate everything, killing all of you.

All the princesses and Marceline yelled: " No way, you can't just take it from us, it's our home. And plus, you are just a kid, what can you do."

Knock him out Finn, Pb said.

Ok princess.

But from nowhere, hand cuffs and foot cuffs appeared, strapping us to the chairs.

I felt like all of my powers are drained from my body. Marceline tried to turn into a demon but failed, Jake is also straped and cannot stretch anymore, we are all helpless.

The cuffs strapping you to the chair has the ability to absorb the radiation, basically draining your powers, there is nothing you can do now. The Prince smiled evilly.

How could this kid be so bad ?


End file.
